Friends Forever
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Velvet Sky and Chris Sabin are very good friends but is that all they are destined to be?


This isn't my normal type of story but I was inspired by two of my very good friends to write this. It isn't half as good as their stuff but I wanted to try my hand at something new so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"I said I love you."

_Three hours earlier._

Velvet Sky sat in the locker room next to one of her closest male friends Chris Sabin going over their mixed tag match that evening.

"You do know that clothes wasn't an optional part for this discussion right?"

Chris looked down at himself not sure what was wrong, "Well if you didn't decide that we needed to discuss the match OH MY GOD RYTE NAO whilst I was getting dressed after my shower then I wouldn't just be wearing my jeans now would I?"

"Shut up Chris and lets talk strategy."

Chris crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You're so demanding today. Obviously I'm going to handle Storm and you'll take Madison but I think if me and Storm start the match I can take him out so you can take care of Madison and get the win without him interfering. What do you think Vel?"

As much as Velvet loved Chris he drove her insane constantly calling her 'Vel' she hated that nickname, "It's Vel**VET **not Vel for the thousandth time. I think that's a genius plan though Chris, I didn't know you had something that brilliant in you."

With that Velvet got up kissing Chris quickly on the cheek leaving him touching his cheek where her lips had been as she left the locker room to go and get some food before she had to prepare for the match later that night.

A few hours had passed since their discussion in the locker room and Velvet was waiting for her cue to head down to the ring, Chris was already there waiting for her and she had to admit he looked mighty fine in his wrestling gear. They might be friends but that didn't stop her from admiring his body when he was wearing his gear.

Velvet shook those thoughts out of her head as her music hit and she headed down to the ring.

Chris watched intently as Velvet made her way to the ring teasing the men including himself as she went. For the longest time Chris had fancied Velvet but the closer they'd gotten as friends the more his feelings had grown and the more his ability to tell her about it had shrunk as he found himself placed firmly in the 'friend' box and he didn't know how to get out of it. Chris found himself brought out of his daze by Velvet's hand on his shoulder, he had no idea when she had entered the ring because the last time he'd seen her she was halfway up the ramp but there was no time to wonder that now as it was time to put his game face on and kick some butt.

Chris and Velvet were soon joined in the ring by their opponents for the evening James Storm and Madison Rayne and the match was under way.

The action was fast and furious with Chris and James exchanging some brutal blows before James tagged Madison in forcing Chris to tag Velvet in. As Chris watched the girls go at it he couldn't help but wince every time Velvet took a heavy bump but then again he winced every time she got a shot in on Madison. He saw red when James Storm got into the ring to attack Velvet but Chris cut him off delivering The Cradleshock to him before rolling him out of the ring leaving Velvet to finish Madison off.

When he heard the bell ring Chris jumped back into the ring to celebrate with Velvet without thinking he picked her up and hugged her tightly. Once he came to his senses Chris almost dropped Velvet on her ass in his haste to create space between before he dashed up the ramp.

Velvet was confused by Chris' actions and quickly hurried after him finally catching up with him backstage, "Chris, Chris wait up." She grabbed his arm.

"What is it Velvet?"

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm going to shower and change, why? Can I have my arm back though please?"

"Fine whatever," she let go of his arm. "You have to tell me what's wrong, you've been acting funny toward me for weeks."

"There's nothing wrong, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Bullshit, I may be blonde but I'm not stupid. Tell me what's going on."

Chris just shook his head and turned to walk away from her, he couldn't tell her the truth, he'd rather have her as a friend than nothing at all.

"Christopher you get back here right this minute and tell me what's wrong or I will get Alex and he will get it out of you."

Chris stopped and rubbed his temples, "Woman don't you know when to just shut up?"

"No. Duh that's what you like about me."

Chris dropped his head and muttered, "Actually it's part of why I love you"

Velvet's eyes widened as she misheard what he said, "Fine, I hate you too asshole"

Chris panicked. "Oh shit," he turned back to face her. "I said I love you. Vel I know you'll only ever see me as a friend and that's fine with me but I just don't want you to think I hate you as I never could, I love you so much it hurts sometimes but I value your frie-"

Chris' rambling was cut off when Velvet's lips touched his in a soft and gentle kiss before she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, I thought you'd never make the move and we'd be destined to be friends forever."


End file.
